Late one night
by Ravensilver
Summary: Who is using the Firsts' VR room in the middle of the night, and why?


Title: Late one night

Fandom: FFVII CC

Pairing(s): none

Rating: R – for groping and some sex talk

Warning: none

Word count: 1539

Summary: Who is using the Firsts' VR room in the middle of the night, and why?

Unbetaed. Actually, I had wanted to write a PWP – this came out instead. . *eyes muse*

It was late – or rather, it was early. _Very_ early in the morning. Strutting down the dim hallway, humming the latest dance-tune under his breath, Genesis fumbled in his tight leather pants for the keycard to his apartment. He'd had _such_ a good time at that new dance-club over in Sector 6. Once in a while, he just liked to get away from all the rigidity of SOLDIER and military life. Down a few drinks, get lost in the hammering beat of the music, dance until the tension within him eased back down to a tolerable level. He always went alone – there were plenty of beautiful men willing to join him for a glass of wine and a turn on the dance floor. And sometimes, even a quick trip to the back for another kind of relief.

Still fishing for the key-card in his back pocket, Genesis passed the VR room that was the private training area of the Firsts living on this level. And stopped.

There was light seeping through blanked window of the door. He couldn't see who was inside, but, just faintly, he could hear the clashing of steel and roars and bumps that told him that one of his colleagues was training inside.

Genesis opened the door carefully and stepped into a wall of green. This was a scenario that he knew only too well. A simulation of the Wutaian jungles, complete with monsters and Wutaian patrols. He shoved his way past mossy tree trunks and dangling vines and homed in on the rising chime of sword-steel meeting armor plating. He knew the weapon that this particular sound belonged to.

"Angeal?" Genesis eased out from the trees into a tiny clearing. And ducked just as the Buster Sword cleaved the air above his head! He jumped back into the safety of the trees as the heavy sword plowed into the branches, chips and shredded leaves flying in all directions. "Angeal!" he called. "Stop!"

His best friend, dressed only in loose sweatpants and his own sweat-covered skin, dropped the tip of his sword to the ground. With one hand, Angeal pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face, leaning his head back and exhaling sharply. He did not put up his sword.

"Genesis." Angeal's voice was tired, so unlike his usual strong, authoritative bass. "Why are you here?" He didn't turn to look when Genesis slipped out from behind the trees again.

"I was just passing by. Saw the light. Decided to check it out." Genesis came closer. Now he saw the dark circles under Angeal's eyes, the stubble on his normally smooth shaven cheek. What had Angeal been doing with himself? "Since when do you train at 3 am in the morning? Did something happen?"

He approached until he could see the smears of dirt and green and bits of monsters peppering Angeal's naked torso. "And since when do you run the Wutai scenario on the highest level?" Genesis frowned. "Even you can get seriously hurt, you know." He crossed his arms across his chest and raised one elegant eyebrow disapprovingly.

Angeal sighed even deeper than before. Then he leaned the Buster Sword against a convenient tree and dug for his mobile in the pocket of his sweatpants. Flipping it open, he paused the simulation, clearly intending to continue once Genesis was gone again. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. To know why you're trying to get yourself hurt."

"Hn." Angeal joined his sword by the tree, leaning back against the rough bark and crossing his arms over his chest. He tucked his head down, hiding behind the fall of wet, dripping hair, eyes closed. It didn't look like he was going to give Genesis an explanation.

But the red-haired SOLDIER knew his friend only too well. There was something bothering the guy, and he was going to find out what it was. They *were* friends, after all!

"Or why you aren't at home with your 'puppy'." There was a small twitch in Angeal's posture at the word 'puppy'. Ah, so Angeal's nightly excursion into madness had to do with his young student. Genesis was getting a glimmer of an idea. Sidling around to the other side of the tree, he joined his friend in propping up the virtual vegetation.

"This the first time you've been doing this?" Genesis asked the vine dangling a few inches from his nose. Silence. "I'll take that as a 'no'. So, how often have you been doing this?" More silence from the other side of the tree, broken only by deep breathing. "Often enough not to get enough sleep, obviously," Genesis continued, musing.

"How…?"

"You look like shit." Genesis voice was flat. "And if you'd been more alert, you would have heard me come through the trees. And been able to pull your swing _before_ I almost got decapitated."

A cut-off choke from Angeal told Genesis that he wasn't far from the truth. For one moment there, Angeal had not been in control of his sword. And that _definitely_ wasn't normal for his burly friend.

Genesis pushed away from the tree. He went around it and planted himself in front of Angeal, placing both hands on his friend's strong shoulders. "Talk to me. I'm your friend. Who else can you talk to, if not me?" Another moment of tense silence, then Angeal deflated under Genesis' grip. He dropped his arms to his sides and looked up at Genesis with such pain in his eyes that the redhead almost stepped back in shock.

"It's… it's Zack…" Angeal began.

Oh damn! Angeal's student! "Is he all right? Was he injured?"

"What?" Angeal focused on Genesis, surprised. "No. No, he's fine. _Too_ fine, for that matter!"

"Then what…?"

"I came home tonight from one of those unending meetings Lazard loves so much," Angeal said. Genesis grunted in sympathy. He knew what Lazard's meetings were like. "And Zack was in my bed, stark naked, jerking off and calling my name!"

Oh. OH! So that's the way the wind was blowing! "What did you do?" Genesis asked.

"I left. He didn't even know that I'd been there, or heard him." Angeal blushed hotly. That color on his face and chest really becomes him, Genesis thought irreverently. Zack was a _very_ lucky young man.

"Is that…" Genesis coughed, trying to clear his throat. The image of Angeal's oh so lovely student spread out naked on Angeal's bed had momentarily rendered Genesis speechless. "Is that all?" he finally managed to continue.

"All?" Angeal squeaked. "He's… he's my student! He's my charge. I can't just…"

"This wasn't the first time, was it?" Genesis said, with a sudden flash of inspiration. "How often has he done this?"

"Every night for the last three weeks."

"And so you've come here to get away from him."

"Yes."

Genesis sighed. "It doesn't look like it is working."

"What…?" Angeal's head jerked up in surprise.

Genesis reached down and cupped Angeal's very obvious erection through the thin fabric of the sweatpants. Angeal's eyes fluttered, his breath sped up and his blush deepened as Genesis gently ran his hand up and down his friend's hard-on.

"You want him, too," Genesis said softly.

"Gods, yes!" Angeal thrust into Genesis' insistent hand.

"And he obviously wants you. So where's the problem?"

"But… he's…" Angeal's look was desperate.

"…your student," Genesis finished. "I know. So what? He's legal. He's a Second. He loves you." His heart clenched at the anguish in his friend's eyes. "What more do you need?"

"But…"

Genesis dropped his hand from Angeal's bulge, gripping the biceps instead and pulling his friend away from the tree. "Go, Angeal. Make him happy. Make yourself happy! It's what you both need," Genesis gave his friend a gentle push towards the exit. "It will be fine. You'll see. I'm telling you so," he added with a wry smile. He nodded once, firmly, encouragingly, as Angeal turned and looked back at him as if asking for permission. Whatever he saw in Genesis' expression seemed to help him make up his mind. Taking another deep breath, the big man squared his shoulders, hefted his sword and pushed into the trees, determination obvious in every angle of his body.

"So. And what do _I_ do now?" Genesis said plaintively to the silent forest. Just the thought of young Zack, naked, had given him his own, painfully hard erection. Then he sighed. He had no eager 'puppy' waiting for him in his apartment. And he better get those images out of his head, or he would need a cold shower, soon. He absently rubbed over his hard, leather-enclosed cock.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" a soft voice came from behind, and a slim, pale arm wrapped warmly around Genesis' chest. Soft lips ghosted over his right ear and each gentle breath stirred the red strands at the side of his neck.

"Seph…" Genesis whispered, leaning back into a muscular chest. Yes. That would do just fine. "Mmm… I do believe you can." Genesis replied. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
